nuestro pasado, presente y futuro
by luzia no tsuki
Summary: un joven llega y cambiara un poco las cosas en la vida de ichigo y rukia.  ¿a que ha venido?¿cual es su mision? si quieren saberlo solo deben leer...


Hola yo soy luzia-chan y este es mi primer fic así que por favor téngame piedad.

**Declaimer:**bleach no es mio porque si lo fuera abría mas ichiruki que hollow.

**-ooooooo-**

Era un día sábado en la mañana común y corriente en la residencia kurosaki...

-cállate viejo loco.

-pero hijo, no lo niegues mas.- decía isshin mientras lloraba en el póster de su difunta esposa.

-QUE NO SOY GAY.

-no mientas, Masaki nuestro hijo es….- no alcanzó a terminar ya que recibió una patada de parte de ichigo en la cabeza.

-por fin, creía que nunca se callaría.- decid karin ya cansada de los gritos de su padre.

-onii-chan, karin-chan dejen de pelear y vengan a desayunar.- dijo amablemente yuzu.

-hai.- dijeron ichigo y karin en coro.

Ambos kurosaki se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, mientras yuzu servia el desayuno.

-¿y rukia-chan?- pregunto la menor de los kurosaki.

-he, tienes razón, no la he visto en toda la mañana.-respondió karin.- ¿y tú ichi-nii?

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?, ni que fuera su perro guardian o algo así.- respondió enojado fresita.

-pues eso eres de rukia.- responde karin de manera divertida a su hermano.- por si no te has dado cuenta siempre andas pegado a ella, idiota.

-eso es mentira, además ésa no es manera de tratar a tu hermano.

-onni-chan, karin-chan por favor no peleen.- decid yuzu con lagrimas en los ojos (pues de donde mas)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El grito provino del segundo piso, e ichigo al escucharlo fue el primero en reaccionar .subió como flash las escaleras seguido por karin y yuzu. Los tres se detuvieron en la habitación de ichigo de la cual había provenido el grito.

-_¿habrá sido la enana? ¿Y si le paso algo?, vamos ichigo tranquilízate, no puedes mostrarte débil frente a esta situación.-_estos eran los pensamientos de ichigo hasta que la puerta se abrió y salio de hay rukia muy alterada, la cual cerro la puerta tras de si de golpe.

-rukia.

-ichigo.

Dijeron ambos a la vez, cruzando sus miradas. Pero para la desgracia de rukia, ichigo se dio cuenta que sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

-¿rukia porque gritaste?- la voz de karin se escuchaba preocupada.

-eeeeeeee, nada karin solo me golpee con un mueble.- respondió rukia con la vocecita que usa en el instituto.- oigan chicas me dejarían hablar a solas con ichigo, por favor.

Ambas asintieron y se fueron dejando solos a ichigo y rukia.

-¿Qué paso rukia?- pregunto ichigo, ya que el no le creyó su tonta mentira.

-es…no se….como decirlo…un Chi...Chico.- ichigo se enojo al saber que había un hombre en su pieza, que además le había hecho algo a la kuchiki.-eto…el….el se pare...Parece a.- la pobre no alcanzo a terminar y se lanzo a llorar a los brazos de ichigo.

-….- ichigo no sabia que decir ya que nunca antes la avía visto así , y solo la abrazo.- ¿Quién esta hay dentro?- pregunto ichigo furioso, por ver a la shinigami llorar.

-no...No se.-respondió rukia entre llantos.

-dejare pasar.-ella asistió y se aparto de la puerta, ichigo la abrió y se encontró a un joven sentado de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto fresita al joven de espalda.

-yo.-dijo el joven mientras se daba la vuelta, dejando sorprendido a ichigo.- soy kai kurosaki, un placer.

Ichigo aun en estado de shock quedo mirando al chico. Kai era igual a ichigo, tenia ojos azules oscuros parecidos a los de rukia y el cabello negro, y se notaba que tenia entre 16 y 17 años, vestía el típico traje de shinijami con la espada es la cintura.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque dices que eres un kurosaki?, eso es imposible, al menos yo que sepa no tengo ningún familiar en la sociedad de almas.- dijo ichigo mirando al joven.

-¿eres kaien-dono? Responde.-exigió rukia al joven shinijami. El pobre ichigo no entendía de lo que hablaba rukia pero ella aun lloraba y eso le preocupaba.

-no te preocupes, no soy el.- respondió el joven pelinegro mirado a rukia con una mirada muy tierna, que hizo que ichigo se enfureciera.

-¿entonces quien eres?.- pregunto rukia con un pequeño rubor por la mirada del joven.

-como he dicho me llamo kai kurosaki.- el joven se detuvo y carraspeo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a rukia.- bueno yo soy tu….-pero fue interrumpido.

-PODRIAS DEJAR DE MIRAR ASI A RUKIA Y RESPONDER DE UNA JODIDA VEZ.-grito muy furioso y celoso, rukia se puso roja hasta que.- ni que fuera tan bonita.- rukia frunció el seño y golpeo a ichigo en el estomago, mientras a kai le salía una gota estilo anime (no se como mas describirla)

-maldita enana.- fue lo único que dijo ichigo mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-¿a quien llamas enana?, idiota.

-pues a ti, vejestorio.

-NIÑATO.

-PLANA.

-DESEREBRADO.

-MENOPAUSICA.

Y así comenzaron una se sus típicas peleas, mientras kai lo único que hacia era mirar a la singular pareja mientras discutían.

-oigan sigo aquí.- hablo kai para que no le ignoraran.

-TU CALLATE.-le grito el ichiruki, siguiendo así su pelea.

Así estuvieron unos cinco minutos mas, mientras kai observaba enojado la escena.

-YA CALLENSE.- grito kai, pero no le escucharon.-SOY SU HIJO.- grito a todo pulmón kai dejando en estado de shock a ichigo y rukia.

-_dije algo malo_.-pensó kai.

-mi hijo y el…el de…de ruki…rukia.-dijo tartamudeando ichigo.

-nuestro hijo.- dijo rukia, y luego se desmayo.

Continuara….

**Lo se pude que no sea muy bueno pero compréndanme soy nueva T.T**

**Déjenme reviews con sus sugerencias, recomendaciones, ideas y si me tienen piedad felicitaciones o ánimos.**

**Y disculpen por los errores de ortografía lo hice apurada….**


End file.
